


Nesting

by minty_pebble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinda Breathplay, Mouth Cockwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_pebble/pseuds/minty_pebble
Summary: The store closes up for lunch, but you're still in there...and he's aware you are.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> For Val. ILYSM, you beautiful soul. 
> 
> A lil Ukai for the stans out there...I couldn't go any further.  
> I just couldn't do it, because otherwise, I'd be done for the next day. DONE, I SAY.
> 
> ** Enjoy!**
> 
> _______________________________

You heard the ding of the food mart door closing, and the click of the lock. You had one hand reached out to grab a pork bun from the shelf, juggling the coffee can in the other.  
  
“Uh...hello? I’m still in here..” you called out towards the front of the store, turning towards the exit.

“Oh, I know” The deep voice of the store owner reverbbed in your ear, and you gave a small gasp, dropping the drink onto the floor. Suddenly you were spun up against the shelving unit and a strong thick arm thumped right next to your head.

At least, that was how it started.

Next thing you knew, you were under the counter, holding him inside your throat, whilst he served customers.

They all greeted Ukai with a smile and a wave, unbeknownst to the activity going on below. Every now and again, his thickness would twitch, making your throat clench and small noises escape your mouth. Sometimes he would look down, smirking, and all you could do was gulp as he got harder and harder, making it very difficult to breathe. The bell tinkled as the last customer left and at this point, he pulled himself out of you, and said two words.

“Stay. Put.”

Ukai moved towards the door, and you heard him flip over the closed sign, the click of the lock again for the second time that day. You looked down, your knees crimson from being on them for so long, the ache a pleasure-pain.

Footsteps came closer. His shoes came into view, and the towering male gripped you by the chin, lifting your gaze. You couldn’t help but shiver as your eyes met, and the fingers tightened around your jaw.

“You’ve been such a good little crow, nesting under the table here. I think you might deserve your reward now.” The growl in his voice promised nothing but pleasure, at your expense.

You were then promptly bent over the counter, his tongue taking it’s time exploring every inch of you, before you came, not once, but twice. At this point, you were a hot mess, eyes rolled back, and you could only moan Ukai’s name in need. He just smiles, grabbing your hips and flipping you over. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a mixture of juices and drool, glistening on the back of his hand, before bringing the same hand down to take a hold of himself and slap it across your entrance before pushing into you, throwing his own head back at the tightness.


End file.
